


They say hindsight is 20/20 but I don't have prescribed lenses.

by luxraoe



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Ludger, Training arc lol, True end au, apologizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxraoe/pseuds/luxraoe
Summary: {True end au}They say that every moment happens for a reason. That strength grows from facing adversity. But, Elle is 12 years old and Alvin never wants to put her in that kind of position.
Relationships: Alvin & Elle Mel Marta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	They say hindsight is 20/20 but I don't have prescribed lenses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I have been resurrected thanks to the wonderful birthday gift Izzy wrote for me which spurred me to write once again. 
> 
> This is a drabble for one of the moments that happen in my au that I was inspired to write and flesh out myself. Also appologies im uploading this on my phone and its like 2am so i didnt proofread my work

After months of repeating the same question over the dinner table, her request came to fruition. 

Alvin was skeptical at the beginning. The thought of Elle fighting didn't settle well with him. If she ever had a reason to fight, then Alvin has failed. The last thing he wanted was to place Elle in the line of fire, or to make Ludger worry when he should be at peace. 

No, he thought, Elle doesn't need to learn that kind of stuff. 

Alvin didn't realize that a month later, that opinion would drastically change. 

* * *

They were tired, both physically and mentally as they returned home from Duval. The ordeal from the previous night was not something that could have been forgotten the next morning. 

Elle was still shaken up, even if she tried to remained composed. But, she stared. 

Discreetly, in the corner of her eye, was Alvin's hands. Ungloved and loosely folded over his lap. Elle could see it, even if her guardian didn't notice it. 

His hands shook. Flinching to the side where he kept his gun under his jacket whenever someone walked too close to them. 

Even as they sat in a private booth aboard the train, his body remained tense. 

"Alvin," she spoke, breaking the man's thoughts. Good, she thought, his eyes aren't scary now. "What are we having for lunch?" 

A general question, distracting him from the turmoil behind his eyes. 

He hummed quietly, "Hm, we can stop somewhere in Trigleph before we get home." 

"Oh, there was that cafe by the station."

"Yeah, sounds good."

Silence. 

The brief moment faded as tension settled back in. 

Elle opened her mouth, unsure of what to say. What could she say? 

The only thing she could think to do was to apologize again, and again. That she was wrong to leave the inn by herself. That she should have been a good girl and listened to Alvin. That it was her fault and that Alvin should be mad. 

There was no reason for Alvin to think himself into a corner. 

"Alvin," she said, "I'm s-"

"It's alright. I should have been back sooner, none of that should have happened."

"But it did and it was my fault because I didn't listen to you!"

"It was my fault to bring you somewhere so dangerous, you're-"

"I'm not a little kid! I knew better, but I left anyway! You should be mad at me!"

"I am mad at you!!" He yelled, shocking Elle for a moment. She may have expected it, but it still wasn't easy to hear. Alvin held up a hand, a small gesture to give him a moment as he sighed heavily. "I'm mad at you, but I'm also mad at myself, Elle.."

She nodded, unsure of what to say for a moment before moving over and settling closer to Alvin. Placing a small hand on the sleeve of his coat, she said, "I'm still sorry.." 

"I'm sorry, too."

* * *

The next morning, Alvin is startled away in the living room. There's a crushing weight on his stomach and not once has Alvin had a more violent wake up call. 

"Shit!" 

"Wake up, sleepy head! You're going to train me!" 

"What-?"

"Training!" 

The brunette finally gauges his surroundings and sees Elle standing above him. There's a pillow in her hands, probably used as a cushion between her body weight and Alvin's poor torso.

She's fully dressed, wearing a collared button down and conservative shorts that reach halfway to her knees. Alvin was in a similar state of dress, although rumpled and in no state to be seen outside.

After arriving home, Alvin was too tired to dress down. Still too shaken up to go to bed. 

So, passed out on the living room couch after sending Elle to her room.

"Can't I clean up first?"

"Does cleaning up mean you'll get rid of that gross beard?" She sassed. 

"No."

"Then, no." Is what he hears before she hits his face with a pillow.

* * *

It turns out training meant letting Elle learn how to fight. 

"I can protect myself this way, so now you don't have to worry about me anymore." She explained. 

In hindsight, Elle was righ t. 

Even if Alvin had no intentions to put Elle in danger, it was better safe than sorry. He wondered how their trip to Duval might have changed if he listened to her before. 

He mentally apologized to Ludger, just in case his old friend could hear him. 

They traveled to Leronde that day to visit Leia. If he trusted anyone to teach Elle the basics, it was her. 

The Rolando family was as warm and inviting as ever. Both excited to see their friends and to tutor Elle. 

Over the next few months, they visited on their days off so Elle could learn. Traveling between Elympios amd Rize Maxia was all consuming, so during their visits, Elle was studious; absorbing information like a sponge while practicing tirelessly against Leia as she trained with the bow staff. 

Eventually, the staff transferred to a hammer. It took some time to adjust and transfer her skills between weapons, but Elle seemed to have a knack for this kind of stuff. 

"Maybe it's in her blood?" Leia commented one day. 

Elle had moved up to sparing with Leia's mother. She seemed to adapt quickly under pressure and despite the older woman's growing age, she was able to give anyone a run for their money. 

"You think?" 

"I don't know, but it would sound like one of those comics, yeah?" 

"Oh? Is that what you do as a journalist now?" He teased, earning a jab in the arm. 

"Oh my gosh, I'll have you know I'm moving up in the world. Don't mock me." 

"Right, right." He laughs. Looking back at Elle preform a different attack against her sparing partner, for a brief moment, he saw Ludger. "It might be a blood thing." 

"See, told ya'." 


End file.
